Halloween with Renesmee
by Twihardteen
Summary: It's Halloween and Renesmee wants to go Trick-or-Treating, who will be pulled into her cotsume ideas?


**Story Notes:** This story is Post-Breaking Dawn

"Please, pretty Puh-lease." Renesmee looked up at Jacob with her big brown eyes.

He glanced at me my frame shaking trying not to explode into a fit of giggles, "Fine, but I'm not wearing a tail. I have some dignity you know."

"Weeeeeeee!" Renesmee squealed, "Now I just have to get Emmett to agree!" With that she skipped away.

Edward and me burst into laughter. Between giggles I managed to squeeze out, "You… you… you are going trick or treating with her-" That was all I could manage.

Edward continued for me, "And you're going to be dressed as a DOG!!" He fell off the couch rolling around laughing.

I clutched my sides, the picture Nessie had given me of Jacob dressed up as a dog, trick-or-treating still vivid in my mind.

A delighted squeal issued from the kitchen, followed by a loud groan. Emmett walked into the room. The grimace on his face made it clear that she had convinced him too.

Jake soberly spoke to Emmett, "She got you too."

"Yea" He growled.

They both glared at us still in hysterics, our laughter just increased. If vampires could cry, tears would have been running down my cheeks.

Alice came sprinting down the stairs and collapsed at Emmett's feet giggling as hard as me. "Vision, you, Nessie, you are going to be a marshmallow!!" She started laughing again, harder.

Renesmee came over to me as I suppressed most of the giggles. Edward was still on the floor.

"Look, I want Emmett to look like this." She placed her hand on my forehead.

The scene took over immediately, Emmett was covered in white, it looked like somebody had stuffed pillows in the sheet he wore. The cloth was slightly golden on one side as if it had been toasted.

As it faded away I burst again into peels of laughter.

*** * * ***

Edward smirked at me while I gained control of my laughter, Emmett growled at nothing in particular. The sound still menacing even with the costume he wore.

All of us were on the porch, waiting for Jacob and Renesmee.

The moon shined through the trees still low in the dark sky.

We were going to drive to Seattle and Trick-or treat since Forks people would recognize Edward, Emmett and Jacob. Some might even recognize me.

Renesmee walked through the door, Alice still fixing the Tiara on her head. Her golden curls were pinned up in a complex way.

She had debated hard and long for whether to be a Princess or a Mermaid. She was like me in making decisions. When she picked Princess she stuck with it.

Though she was as intelligent as most adults she still like to be a kid sometimes, she was still so small, only up to my waste.

Renesmee turned towards the door, her face beaming waiting for Jacob to come. Pink lace flowed over a silky orange swishing as she moved. It shined even in darkness.

Jacob's voice floated from inside, "Do I have to do this?" He begged

"YES!" Emmett snarled, "I'm already out here."

Jacob sighed and stepped out on the porch.

He had big floppy ears glued to a band which also held his hair back. White spots covered a brown shirt, jeans completed his costume.

I shook trying to hold it in.

Jacob bent over to pick Nessie up. A long fluffy tail flopped into view. His face burned almost the same pink as Renesmee's dress. Emmett whooped as he tried unsuccessfully to cover it up.

I clutched Edward for support finally losing it, he wasn't very calm himself either getting to "see" inside of both Jacob and Emmett's heads.

Jasper smirked, not quite as entertained as he felt Jacob's embarrassment. Other then him we were all gleefully smiling at each other.

Rosalie went to Emmett but couldn't get her arms around him because he was too puffy.

Alice was still giggling. Esme and Carlisle were just as amused as me.

All but Esme and Carlisle pilled into Edward's Volvo, it was a squeeze but Renesmee sat on Jacob's lap and Alice on Jasper's.

Emmett stared moodily out the window as we sped down the highway.

Jacob mumbled, "Damn ears keep flopping in my eyes, it's not like this when I am a wolf."

Renesmee's tinkling giggles filled the car followed by Edwards, Alice, Jaspers, and mine.

I was doubled up my stomach aching even with my vampire stamina.

Emmett smirked and finally joined in with the laughing. And eventually Jacob did too.

The first houses were already passing us, and Edward parked the car on this side of the road as we got into the major part of the city.

All but me and Edward pilled out of the car.

They went up to the first house, even from the car we could see the half-stunned half-amused look on the woman's face that came to the door and gave Nessie, and Jake candy. (Emmett can't eat it)

As the odd group passed the Volvo, Edward leaned out and told Alice that we would meet them at River View Park.

A small kid around the age of eight with blonde hair came into view and when he saw our little posse burst into laughter. Jake and Emmett growled and the kid was instantly silent. Alice glared at them and went up to the child.

"Hey there," She cooed, "It's okay, they're just upset because the store was all out of Wizard costumes and that is what they really wanted to be." She offered an irresistible smile.

The child meekly returned the smile, he was missing his two front teeth and giggled.

When the kid had moved on Alice spoke to Jacob and Emmett who were both looking at the ground like a couple of kids caught doing something they knew they shouldn't, "What the hell was that?" She threw at them, "Try to keep it under control, god."

Renesmee tugged at her hand and giggled, "They would have made funny Wizards."

We all smirked at that.

**End Notes:** Pretty please review because this is my first story on this Site


End file.
